


What He Saw

by mayalinified



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ACWNR canon deviation, Erwin is with a special friend, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Very special, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalinified/pseuds/mayalinified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi breaks into Erwin's office to find the documents for his client when Erwin returns with a woman in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Saw

**Author's Note:**

> A re-purposing of an au subplot that's basically turned into just straight filth. I'm sorry. If you've ever read anything else of mine you know how much I love voyeurism when it comes to these two. Unbeta'd and unedited.

In all his years below, he had forgotten the frigidity of the world above. The fog had become a dense curtain around the camp, decreasing visibility to null outside the barracks. His room was shared by only two others: Isabel and Farlan. Both of whom who had their own beds, but decided with Levi’s mutual agreement, to share one among the three of them. Their body heat in the wide bunk had warmed Levi, but now, outside of the small room they shared, only his wool cloak was there for comfort.

He moved soundlessly, relying on the dark hues of his clothing and the heavy mist to let him slink away into the shadows. Erwin Smith was surely alone, surely in his own office, surely ignoring what rest would be necessary the night before an expedition. The next day they would leave for the outside, and certainly the three of them had been too passive in their mission. If Levi could find the documents before they passed through the gates then no danger would come to them from the titans. He was far more willing to risk being caught sneaking around for the sake of his goal then to be eaten alive like a helpless animal in the wild.

There is no sound, not even crickets, around the large main building. The doors are locked, but Levi is more than accustomed to picking them and uses a hair needle and dinner knife he’d stolen in order to enter.

The gas lit hallway is just as quiet as the outside, and without having to wonder he knows that it is almost entirely vacated save for the upstairs lodgings for the brass. The lower parts of the main building: the mess hall, the meeting rooms, and offices were vacant - from beneath their doors there were no lights, no sounds of movement on the other side.

He knows where Erwin’s office is. The small, glorified broom closet the officer was granted was located on the far end of the labyrinthine hallways of the building. Levi moved towards it carefully, silently, with a knife in hand to greet any unlucky passerby to notice his presence in the building after hours.

He finds it empty, unlocked, and feels uneasy at the careless state in which its left for him. Erwin is not there, but how could he take such little precaution? It forces Levi to move quickly around the room, tossing up papers and meticulously setting them back into place to appear undisturbed. There is nothing of importance, nothing he could think of being what his client would want. He growls frustratedly, pulling at desk drawers and wishing he could slam them shut.

A sound from behind him, deep from within the belly of the building, sends him flying into the armoire for cover. His body is small enough to fit inside, which is his luck, but the doors leave a gap for him to see through.

“It’s cold isn’t it?” he hears. A woman’s voice, far cheerier than any woman he’d ever come across in the military. It’s steeped in wine and opium, as is her scent as it comes sticky-sweet, wafting into the room.

“Here.” There’s a ruffle of clothing, a soft giggle, and the sound of lips to lips. “There, now. Is that any better?”

It’s Erwin’s voice, deep and calm, and Levi looks up just as he comes into view. It’s strange, to see him out of the military clothing he’s so used to. Now he’s in a plain white shirt, black trousers, with the matching jacket shrugged over a small brunette’s shoulders. She has his hand in hers, leading him into the room with her heels clicking on the wood. Her dress is scarlet, matching her full, smeared lips and even beneath the jacket he can see that she is shaped beautifully. She is beautiful, and Erwin stares at her as such. Wide, blue eyes lidded in such a way to make them harsh, now soft and lazy with drink.

They kiss again in front of his desk. Erwin takes her small face in his hands and she slides her hands up to his chest. Levi can see where their lips make contact, and the ripple of Erwin’s jaw beneath his skin as his mouth opens to slip his tongue inside her mouth. He hears the girl moan, quietly in the back of her throat and he responds in kind. Low, reverberating in Levi’s chest even from such a distance.

Erwin puts his hands beneath the jacket where he pulls gently at her waist to bring her body closer. She lets herself be drawn in, and wraps her hands around his neck so she can run her fingers through his hair. It’s easily disheveled, tactile by the looks of it, and Levi finds his jaw locking up at the sight of it mussed and hanging loose about his forehead. The now lit room makes it glow golden, has his skin appear so warm next to hers that it becomes very clear that he spends most of his life outside.

He kisses her so deeply, with such ferocity that Levi is stunned. Erwin had always appeared so stoic, incapable of passion in any sense of the word. But now he grasps at her body as if he fears it falling away from him, lets his lips drift back and forth over hers before capturing them intermittently to make her whine softly into his mouth.

He goes to her neck, pushing away the jacket to press his lips at the sensitive skin at her jaw. Levi can see what Erwin cannot; her lips parting open, eyelashes fluttering on her cheeks, deep set of her brow when he knows Erwin must be letting his teeth graze the delicate skin. The jacket fallen away reveals her shoulders and her breasts to both Levi and to Erwin. Erwin, drags his mouth across them, making her chest heave as Levi sees his fingers move up to trail across the hem of her corset at her chest.

Erwin looks up at her, licks his raw lips and cocks his head, “May I see you?”

“Do you really feel like you have to ask?”she counters with her breath coming out in steam from her mouth.

“I like to make a habit of it,” he says distractedly as he moves behind her to work at the ribbons on her back. One large hand steadies her, resting on the nape of her neck and thumb drifting up over the notched on her spine there. He leans down, kisses her shoulder, lets his nose tease of over the shell of her ear with his lips in their wake.

When the corset falls away it takes the bulk of the dress with it, leaving her only in her underclothes. Levi can see her silhouetted, nearly naked under the sheerness of her dress, and he looks away from the scene in the gap in the doors. His face is warmed, hands shaking, with a lack of control he curses himself over. Because he is aroused by this, by what he’s seeing. Not by the woman and her body, but by the way Erwin kisses her, by the way Erwin touches her, by the way he moans and moves her so easily, and with heated hands, and passionate gestures, and raw lips.

His eyes are downcast still, even when he hears Erwin’s booted footsteps, a slide of fabric on skin, the sound of it hitting the floor. Without having to look he knows she is naked now, and where his cheeks were heated before, he is flaring all over. Perhaps it is simply shame, anger that he is a captive audience to this, but the pleased sounds this woman makes spears him through with something else entirely.

Disgusting curiosity sends him looking back through the gap again to where Erwin is now profiled and leaning the woman over the side of his desk. She laughs with a rotting sweetness, spreading her legs around his waist and surrendering to his hand flat on her chest pushing her down. He is hungry now, with trousers unbuttoned and eyes like cold gem stones in the flickering light. His hands grip at her in a frenzy, kneading at her breasts and hips and ass when he yanks her roughly closer to the edge of the desk.

She takes a sharp breath in and Levi has to cover his own mouth. He swallows down a sticky dry throat and tries to not to shift his body in the confined space. It’s so strange to be so affected by something he’s not experiencing. It’s not as if he’s never come across a man and a woman fucking before. In the underground city it’s not uncommon to turn the corner and find some prostitute on her knees for a couple silvers.

But this was different.

This was Erwin on his knees. Burning kisses into this woman’s thighs, with sweat on his brow, shirt carelessly open at the top, red cheeked and radiating. His breathing is audible, and it disappears so suddenly when he dips his head in between her legs. She stutters out a gasp, arches nearly entirely off the table and snaps back down with a cry. Levi can’t see Erwin’s face for a moment, but then, when Erwin grips her thighs and pushes them apart he can see that look on Erwin’s face. Part adoration, part unidentifiable, with an intense stare as his mouth busies on the parts of her body Levi is unfamiliar with. His tongue flattens, lathes over her with a soft a soft groan of his own while she squirms in his hold. Levi can’t bother to look at the way she reacts, he can’t take his eyes away from Erwin’s face.

“Do you like this?” he says, low and wrecked in such a way that Levi, feels his own breath stolen away. His hands are shaking now, knees crying out from cramping, and he needs to move, needs to get out, needs something.

“Yes,” the girl whispers. “Yes, Erwin.”

She grips at his hair, making him hiss and pull her closer. His tongue again, twisting and fluttering over her slick skin. She whimpers, pulls at his hair again.

“Nobody has ever done this before,” she says, almost in a daze.

Erwin doesn’t answer, but he seems to acknowledge what she says by mouthing at her again. Levi flexes his fingers, arches his own back, because now he can feel how hard he’s grown. And each moan, every sound Erwin makes is torturous; he wants nothing more than to bury his knife in his throat just to make this stop.

When he rises to his knees, he makes quick work of what clothes are left on his body. The reveal is slow, and Levi wants to turn away, but he can’t take his eyes off the revelation of Erwin’s naked skin. When the last of his clothes fall away, Levi can’t stop his hips from twitching. Erwin’s cock is proud and thick, not unsurprisingly impressive, but still enough to make Levi’s breath rattle in his chest for how sudden he wants to fall at his knees in front of it.

With his own hand, Erwin strokes himself, with the flex of his forearm and tight grip of his hand. He looks at the woman, with her legs still spread open for him, and while that adoration is still there, he looks at her like prey. And Levi - foolish, compromised Levi - is jealous that the stare is not on him.  

He breaches her with a grunt and she all but cries out. Levi stares, with eyes so wide and breath so uneven he feels as though he might dismantle bone by bone. Erwin throws his hand out quickly and covers her mouth. He glances behind him, towards the door, and then drapes himself over her. His voice is near silent, but Levi can still hear his words.

“Shhh are you alright?” His lips go to the corner of her mouth as he lets his hand away from her mouth. She nods, and then her face contorts again with pleasure as Levi notices Erwin start to ease himself further into her. “I want to hear you, I do. But they’ll hear us. And they can’t know you’re here.”

Her hands grip at his forearms suddenly, and her nails dig into his skin. He doesn’t seem phased, but covers her mouth with a kiss when she heaves out his name. His hips begin to shift with slow, shallow thrusts and Levi can’t take it anymore. He can’t stop himself from imagining what it would feel like to have Erwin inside of him, so careful like this not to hurt him, covering his mouth to swallow up the pleading, pathetic noises he’d make.

The hand on his cock is not nearly enough, because through the fabric the touch is too dull to really help anything but ease the ache. There is a wetness where precome has dampened the front of his pants, and he’s so ashamed. So fucking ashamed.

The first snaps of Erwin’s hips is what does it.

He thrusts into her hard, with his hand over her mouth and forehead pressed up against hers. She moans into his hand, eyes rolling back, and exactly the same time Levi’s entirely body twitches in response to what he’s seeing. His hips try to buck, but all it does is knock his knee into the armoire door. And when it creaks, pushing open just enough for his face to be seen through the crack, time appears to freeze.

Erwin notices him there, but the woman, so lost, has her head thrown back still, unknowing of the audience she’s had all along.

Levi knows Erwin can’t see the hand he has on the front of his pants, but the humiliation of being caught watching is enough. He knows how he must look; his breath comes out in heavy puffs through an open mouth, eyes wide, face flushed. He tries not to breathe or move, but lets his free hand grip the knife in preparedness to fight.

But Erwin doesn’t attempt to attack him, or warn the woman he has spread across his desk that there was another man in the room watching them. He flexes his jaw, keeps his eyes on Levi, and snaps his hips up into her again. His lip curls slightly, and Levi is so stunned he forgets to breathe entirely.

Another thrust, and another, and Erwin’s eyes don’t tear away from him. They stay focused, flick down to the hand unaccounted for hidden behind his legs and Levi knows Erwin has figured out what Levi was doing all the time.

He finds himself touching himself again, with a chorus of thoughts in his head question just what the hell this was, if it was real at all. He licks his lips and Erwin bites his own before groaning and hissing out “fuck” under his breath.

Never, has Levi heard him curse before, and it sends another jolt down to his hips where they buck desperately for something, anything, to give him relief. His palm grinds down on himself harder, and he is helpless to the way his mouth falls open at the way Erwin seems to be spurred on by him watching.

All evidence shows that he is, because the ferocity of his movements is now enough to send the woman below him keening and clawing at his back and chest. He looks back down at her, and then to Levi again as he rolls himself into a pace that hits her deep enough for her to be silent. Her mouth is frozen, open, and she stares up at him glassy eyed as he hits something inside her to send her into this state.

Levi can’t stop imagining it’s him. Erwin filling him and hitting him deep. Erwin pulling him over the desk as soon as the woman is sent away because _you were watching me weren't you, Levi? Why?_  He drowns with need for air, wanting this all to just stop, but dreading an end to it. Erwin is moaning again, louder than before, and his movements are sharp once he pulls the girl off the desk and puts her down again face first. She steps onto her tip toes and he kisses at her back, glancing again to Levi while he enters her again. His eyelids flutter and Levi has to cover his own mouth from moaning at the sight of it.

He fucks her hard enough to send the desk legs scraping across the floor. He groans, bites at his lip, keeps his stare so trained on Levi that Levi feels like he might burn to death under the heat of it. Words start to fall from Erwin’s mouth. uncalculated and impulsive as he gets closer to coming.

“Yes, fuck. _Fuck_.”

Levi grinds his palm down harder, wanting the aching desperation to finally, finally cease. And he comes, hard and filled with contrition when his orgasm is perfectly in time with Erwins. Images flash over his eyes, sensations touch him that aren’t there. Erwin’s cock inside of him, the feel of come deep in him, leaking down his legs and Erwin’s grip near painful on his hips.

Erwin’s sounds are higher pitched than he expects, and his eyebrows knit up so furiously tight that he almost looks like he’s in pain. But he keeps that stare on Levi, each jolt hitting Levi hard enough to make him audibly gasp this time. He wants Erwin, he’s spent and embarrassed with the mess of his own come in his pants, but he wants Erwin to throw him down on the floor and pulls his pants off, see the come and know that it was watching him fuck that made Levi do this. It’s exciting and terrible, but he needs him, he needs Erwin to notice him and acknowledge what’s happened. _He needs Erwin_.

But Erwin does nothing of the sort. He helps the girl up and treats Levi as if he isn’t there at all. His hands are gentle as he helps her into her dress again, gives her kisses when she turns her head at the angle to allow them. And it’s so sudden that he’s gone from the room with her that the adrenaline has Levi shaking with something not unlike fear. He runs from the room, cracking the window of Erwin’s office and jumping out  through it, not bothering to shut it behind him.

He keeps his wits about him moving quickly back to his room where Isabel and Farlan are still asleep. He cleans himself alone, with breath still heavy and harsh. And when morning comes and dread fills him at seeing Erwin Smith standing at attention among the company, he feels more contempt than he ever has before. Because the way Erwin ignores him sears his insides until he sees red in front of his own eyes. He did not give up control easily, and most of all to those who were ungrateful for it. He hated Erwin Smith. He wanted Erwin Smith dead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow infinitygauntlets.tumblr.com for more garbage


End file.
